


Unwrap

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam looks alluring.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Unwrap

The sleeveless black dress ends just above her knees, hugging her silhouette and accentuating her curves. Dark eye shadow emphasizes her sparkling sky-blue eyes. Blond curls frame her face and invite him to run his fingers through them.

Black silk stockings stimulate his imagination. Crimson red lips tantalize him.

She’s the embodiment of sinful temptation.

He steps in front of her and glides his fingers over the velvet-like material. Only twenty buttons and a strap stand between him and the fulfillment of a much longed-for fantasy.

She shivers under his sensual touch.

He’s looking forward to unwrapping his birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 'Green, Green Dress' from 'Tick Tick, Boom!'


End file.
